TAO OF LOVE
by Neil Davies1
Summary: When Caine rescues a female ninja he becomes caught up in her struggle and her desire. Contains violence...and passionate love making.
13

TAO OF LOVE

It was easy for Maya to slip into the shadows she'd been doing it since childhood, to be one with darkness was an essential skill in her clan as was total silence, she made not a single sound as she scaled the side of the building until she was above head height level with a false roof.

The hunters had not seen her, they did not react in any way to her climb so Maya felt a degree of safety, and of course she wouldn't be safe for long. These men had the same training as her, they were clan soldiers.

Her long body bent almost double and legs crossed Maya listened to their padded foot falls, a sound no other person could hear because they were all but inaudible.

She counted four shapes below her, not moving in a cluster as they were too smart for that, well spaced apart the hunters covered the entire street looking in all directions except up then began to come back, communicating with looks, nods but not words.

Maya did think to let them go but knew this would be foolish, these were not people who just gave up, once tasked to do something they would complete that task relentlessly.

One was directly beneath her still and poised listening carefully, she knew it was too good an opportunity to waste and let herself drop onto him. The jump alone should have killed the hunter but at the last second he moved, just a fraction but it was enough to make her knee miss his spine and hit his shoulder.

With a grunt the man fell sideways he did not cry out in pain or shock, that to was part of training never let your opponent know when you're hurt but she could see he was from his body language, the way he bent double and dropped his sword.

Before he could draw its twin she had grasped the fallen weapon and used it, one thrust was enough; Maya was that good she could kill swiftly and silently.

The next nearest hunter turned inclining his head, he hadn't seen anything but he would be able to smell the blood their kind always could, it was rank in Maya's nostrils.

Three quick strides took her to a dumpster and she mounted this with an athletic leap few professional sports people could match. Balanced on the lip of this she crouched low like a panther using the lack of light to her advantage as the hunter crept sideways up the street using small delicate steps.

His weapon was already out a slim axe with a silver blade, she had trained with the axe for two years with Koruda sensei her favourite teacher and it was his favourite weapon, hers to after the sword.

As the man drew level she took him not giving him a chance to turn, block or call out her stolen sword entering his neck just below the jaw a rapid jab in and out then she leapt off the dumpster leaving two bodies behind.

Two down and two to go, they were together conferring with gestures she'd learned in her teens, a special sign language unknown to outsiders but she could read it even in this murk. They were coming back to retrace their steps sure they had missed something; they were right about that.

Maya slid behind a thick drainage pipe it was as wide as her slender body and afforded perfect cover; drawing in a deep breath she held it not wanting to betray her position now.

But the last hunters did something odd they came to a halt just shy of her and began to speak out loud a breach of protocol; normally no speech was allowed during a hunt.

"We know you're here Maya this is pointless," said one in guttural Japanese and she recognised who it was Tabura a year younger than her and an outstanding warrior a credit to his year.

"Are the others dead," asked his partner and she recognised him to Yomita a sleek and deadly fighter, "Yes I think you've killed them I can scent their blood harsh and fresh," chuckling he took something out of a sheath, "We're going to kill you Maya we have no choice."

She knew that, the man who'd given them their orders did not tolerate pity or mistakes.

Maya clenched her sword harder ready to take their heads off if they got too close, but the next thing she knew her eyes were stinging, burning, watering as an acrid vapour blew in her face a herbal poison that rose up from the ground where something had been thrown a wrapped package.

Staggering away from the gas she coughed and spat unable to see or breathe. She could hear Tabura and Yomita though closing in on her like two tiger sharks.

Blindly she slashed with the sword back and forth but hit nothing, a man to her right chuckled so she kicked at him and her foot hit something solid and yielding. With a grunt the man fell back winded caught by a good blow but one second later Maya was gasping, her side burned from rib to kidney where she'd been cut.

Not crying out she dropped her body weight and went into a roll moving from side walk to road. Something whistled over her head smooth and shinning but it failed to make contact and Tabura swore, most unprofessional as it gave her a point of reference.

She jabbed with the sword and felt a jarring resistance, an intake of breath; good she'd caught him but was it a glancing blow or fatal?

Then something went around her throat it was slim but cold and it closed her windpipe in a moment, pulled back she felt the attacker close in so she couldn't use her weapon and apply pressure, his breath hot on her cheek, his sweat rank in her nostrils.

Damn she had fallen for a very old trick and now she was being choked, it wouldn't take long for her to die either on this dirty, deserted street in the middle of down town.

Tabura's face loomed before her his mask down and livid scar revealed, she could see the rage in his eyes and the satisfaction, "Goodbye Maya," he panted holding his side, "It was a good try but the outcome was never in doubt," when he nodded the garrotte tightened even more and Maya she was going to die in secret unseen by…

Wait was that a shape in the gloom an outline a man's body getting nearer, tall and alone moving as silently as she could?

Tabura turned but not fast enough and she heard him grunt, saw him fall back hurt and surprised then he grunted again and fell over.

He had been overcome in seconds something that should be impossible, who was this newcomer?

Yomita let go he had and turned to face the tall man throwing a savage kick at him that not only missed but the leg was caught, actually plucked in mid flight and Yomita sent spinning away across the road. He righted himself and drew a weapon just before a foot connected with his chin moving so fast and effortlessly that he had no chance to avoid it and his eyes rolled up in their sockets.

Picking himself up Tabura gave a loud animalistic cry of fury and drew two swords; no unarmed man had a hope against two swords so Maya took out a short knife known as a tanto to slash at Tabura. She found her arm caught and held then the stranger kicked the attacker in the solar plexus doubling him over and bringing his jaw in range of a forearm smash that laid him out cold.

Maya was totally astounded and met the soft, questioning eyes of the man wondering who he could be and where he had trained then darkness enveloped her like a lover and she fell into its embrace.

She was inside somewhere, rain was beating down on tin, brick and glass, she was warm, covered in a sheet and her side didn't hurt so much. The smells were herbal strong and pungent, nearby the tall man was sat stirring something in a large pot with a long wooden spoon.

Looking over he offered a smile she didn't return being more concerned by her injury which had bled copiously at the time. Shocked to find herself naked she eyed the long curved wound, it was closed, no long bleeding and smeared with a bright green unguent.

"What have you done," she gasped sniffing at the unguent something herbal a poultice like those her clan used, they eschewed western medical science seeing it as worse than useless even harmful all wounds were treated by clan shaman.

"The wound has been cleaned, stitched and treated with a special brew I make myself," said the man in flawless English yet there was eastern blood in him she could see it in the eyes, the tint of the skin and the way he fought.

"Your work," she enquired in a softer tone and he nodded once to signify it was, "Then I owe you two debts," he had defeated the hunters then treated her both generous acts.

"You owe me nothing," broth was spooned into a bowl and offered it smelled rich and tasty, "It's vegetarian but filling," he said as she took the bowl with an incline of her head.

"So you can fight, heal and cook I'm impressed," she remarked, "Do you have a name?"

"Yes I do Maya," he said startling her for she hadn't told him what it was and felt sure the hunters hadn't mentioned it either.

"Have we met before," she quizzed suspiciously?

"The Japanese characters on your left arm," said Caine.

"You can read Japanese," almost nobody she knew outside the clan could?

"I know many tongues," he said drinking his own broth, "And other things," he said pointedly.

"Such as," she challenged?

"Your attackers were ninja; you are ninja yet you are not a full-blood Japanese."

Staring at him for a moment Maya found she enjoyed the food it was full of goodness and her pallet applauded. No I'm not full-blood she thought and it's caused me nothing but pain and hassle. Her mind drifted back through time.

 _"Round eye," the insult was hurled at her by the slim youth on her left._

 _"Half breed," this came from the boy on the right he to held a large bamboo staff in the kamae or ready position._

 _Also armed with a staff a thirteen year old Maya stood poised and waiting in shiko dachi stance, this would be her first freestyle fight against two armed attackers and sensei was watching closely; this was no routine test for she had demanded it herself and it would be full-contact._

 _As a girl she had to prove herself especially a round-eyed girl an outcast, why was sensei affording her so much time when she could never be a full member of the clan not even kunoichi._

 _A single command was shouted and the duel began, both boys came in together swinging their sticks with skill and force. They were strong but predictable believing force equalled strength but it did not, she was more skilled and faster and had been practising the kata with fanatical dedication to uncover its many secrets._

 _Going into a spin she took herself to the side of the first boy, blocked him three times then made him pay her blows tight and focused; she heard him cry out with pain as bones fractured and his nose split._

 _The second boy tried to retreat but was committed he had no choice but to fight her and she took him apart strike by strike, taking her time and enjoying the revenge wielding her staff like a master adept even at that age. The punk didn't last long and when he lay groaning and bleeding Maya looked up at sensei sure he would be proud._

 _She saw no pride on the harsh features just surprise and dismay and even a hint of fear. Offering no praise he barked the command to stop then walked over to inspect the beaten youths both of whom would be out of action for some time with broken arms, ribs and collar bones. Then he spoke, "You allowed your anger to rule you."_

 _Maya accepted the rebuke knowing it to be true, this was payback for all the racist jibes she'd suffered, the crude jokes and snickering laughter. She knew what the other clan kids thought of her they made no secret of it she was 'white girl' or 'pale girl' and they didn't understand how someone like her could be part of a ninja tribe._

 _"It won't happen again sensei," she said swallowing her disappointment but the old man was too shrewd._

 _"Yes it will and each time the anger will grow as anger always does an untamed dragon that devours all in its path."_

"I was an orphan the clan took me in, educated and fed me, taught me their fighting skills I'd have died on my own I had nobody so I make no apology for my fighting skill."

Listening patiently Caine ate his meal, "My story is not dissimilar," he admitted.

"But you are not ninja your style is different not karate either," Maya was frowning trying to put the pieces together and gradually she did, "Of course you're a shaolin," she said working it out and impressed despite herself, "They don't like outsiders either."

Caine sighed he was not an outsider although his grandfather had been as a boy, "Things are different now," he said thinking of the kung fu tourists who descended upon the temple every year begging to be taught to be shown something amazing.

Maya said, "I didn't think anyone could beat a ninja not even a shaolin."

Caine accepted the compliment without fanfare, "The men were focused on you not me," he said modestly.

"You still beat them and that's amazing," bowl down she tried to move her slender well muscled body but this hurt it caused the stitching to tug, she would have to rest and heal; take time to recuperate time she didn't have.

"I can't stay here there will be others and they won't stop looking."

"My apothecary is safe for now we left no clues for them to follow," said Caine easily.

"You don't get it they are hunters, warriors; they will find me if I remain in one place for too long," how long had she been running was it days or weeks?

Caine frowned, "Why would warriors from the same clan hunt one of their own?"

There was a reason but Maya didn't feel inclined to share it not yet and maybe not ever, this guy had saved her life but that didn't entitle him to every detail of that life, it was better he didn't know for his own safety.

Accepting her silence Caine offered a pitcher of mineral water and Maya drank thirstily, "Where are my clothes," she asked blushing slightly and Caine pointed to a pile in the corner, a heap of red smeared garments turning crusty.

"I had to remove them to treat you," he said and she thought about this wondering if his gaze had lingered on her breasts, waist or other areas longingly; he was a man after all and all men were the same even priests.

"I have possessions, weapons," she said and Caine opened an oil skin bag to reveal these a mix of sharp and blunt objects, small explosives, oils, powders, a razor wire, throwing coins and a parchment with a wax seal on it a certificate of excellence.

She felt a nag of nostalgia seeing this it had been given to her by sensei when she graduated. It was one of her proudest possessions and she felt heat burn the back of her eyes when she recalled the pride on his face when he awarded it.

"We can stay here for the night," said Caine, "They are unlikely to find us in this weather."

He didn't understand the clan or the way they hunted, environment and weather made no difference especially base don who was leading this hunt.

"In any case," Caine added, "Your wound needs time to heal."

Yes that was a good point and even Maya couldn't deny it, ripping open her stitches would be foolish and she was very tired. OK she'd risk a night just one night; she had to regain her strength after all.

When people first met Chojiro Tanaka they were struck by three things the smooth and effortless way he moved he seemed to flow with amazing grace for a man. Then there were his grey eyes so deep and fathomless, so devoid of human emotion or doubt. Finally his obvious wealth his designer clothes, gold jewellery and top of the range cars he clearly had plenty of money and this in itself was an attractive quality.

What most people didn't know or realise, often until it was too late, what a good killer Tanaka was how swift and vicious, how much he enjoyed killing, even the thought of it excited him he was a man driven by violence who had been schooled in the martial arts since he was a little boy weeping over the body of his murdered mother – killed by a rival ninja clan.

Chojiro had sought them out the killers of his mother and dispatched them one by one; taking his time and making them suffer, making them beg for death.

Now he surveyed the street where Maya had defeated some of his men his keen eyesight and polished instincts picking up things few cops or forensic experts could detect.

"There was someone else here," he snapped as his deputies crowded around him, men dressed in black to blend with shadows and gloom to be one with the night, "A man based on the size of his feet," those feet had been bare which was itself unusual. A homeless person maybe but would a vagrant be so skilled in combat as to defeat several ninja?

"White," Tanaka judged meaning not Japanese, "Tall not young but not old, agile and fit."

He turned to scan the rest of the street, "He was not injured but Maya was," some of the blood here did not belong to the men, "She's been cut," Chojiro smiled to himself, cut by one of our blades which means.

He nodded, "She and the man went this way," he pointed towards China town, "So that's where we go," he felt the rise of a familiar excitement as a hunt neared its inevitable conclusion.

The girl had a fever she was burning up her skin bathe din sweat, but Caine was sure he had disinfected the wound he was careful like that and the poultice he'd used should keep germs at bay so it was something else.

Picking up a ninja sword he studied it with his fingers then sniffed the blade, what was that odour rank and sharp barely detectable?

Producing his medicine pouch he scattered some tiny seed son the blade and watched as they turned from green to red – poison.

He felt angry with himself for not foreseeing this possibility, that the ninja weapons would be treated with herbal toxins.

Knowing he had to find out which one he wiped the blade with several leaves and dropped these into a pot adding other herbs and roots then boiling water.

Behind him Maya moaned and squirmed as delirium took hold, the fever was getting worse soon it would affect her blood and organs causing massive systemic failure before then he had to discover a treatment. Caine worked skilfully and diligently, he was a master healer who had learned from the best the wise scholars of shaolin who had spent centuries studying the human body and knew more about it than any doctor or surgeon.

Groaning again Maya rolled onto her side, her knees bending and face heavily flushed her eyes moved under their lids as she dreamed, Caine wondered what it was that possessed her?

 _Running his soft, smooth and delicate hands over her stomach the man kissed Maya between the legs on the spot that excited her the most, electric desire exploded through her belly in arcing waves of need and excitement. Gasping out loud she grasped his hair pulling and twisting, wanting him to go on and he did inserting his tongue into her wetness to lick and tease._

 _Back arching she cried out, her legs bent and knees each side of his skull the muscles vibrating and knees shaking. His tongue went deeper seeking and exploring never still always finding the right nerve endings which tingled driving her insane with lust._

 _Maya swore she shouted filthy words into the air as her torso squirmed, her whole body aflame with sexual passion._

 _Tongue withdrawing slowly the man looked up and he began to straighten his tall frame moving his lips and tongue up over her Mons to the flat of her stomach then up further still to her breasts to suck and caress first one nipple then the other._

 _She continued to play with his hair he had so much of it thick and dark, long and lustrous just what a woman needed. Her breasts seethed and boiled and this only excited her sex even more, her juices flowed hot and thick musky and rich a soup of need._

 _Lifting his head to her arched throat he played with this licking and kissing then turning his head to nibble an ear._

 _Maya sighed, her groaning deeper and breathing intense her entire soul aflame as she urged him on with word and motion._

 _Then his lips were on her lips and they were cauldron hot, opening her mouth she let him inside enjoying the moist warmth of his tongue on her teeth, gums and the inner lining of her mouth._

 _Eyes opening she looked into his eyes so deep and wise and all-knowing so powerfully masculine, he was a man who always got what he wanted and he wanted her and she was more than willing to let him have what he wanted._

 _When he penetrated her she did not cry out as many women would she smiled taking in every line and bump of his face as they moved together, her orgasm already coming racing up through her belly and chest in a surging wave._

 _As it exploded through her throat she cried out his name, not Tanaka but Caine._

Caine turned suddenly shocked by the use of his name the way it tore from Maya and Maya was awake, conscious even in the height of her fever. Blinking several times she tried to focus but it was clearly hard, he went over to mop her brow with a towel.

Deeply shocked by her erotic dream she fought for control, Tanaka was her lover he was her future husband or so he believed so why was she having a wet dream about this man and coming in her sleep?

"You have poison in your system," he said softly but all she could think about were his tongue, his hands and his hardness inside of her and how much she'd enjoyed it. Tanaka had taught her the secrets of love making but he was rough, harsh and selfish not as considerate or giving as this man.

Caine was speaking, "I am trying to create an anti-toxin," he nodded at a bubbling pan, "Do you know what the poison is," he asked?

Damp and hot Maya felt cum on her hands and knew it was her own, she tried to pull herself together, "Scorpion," she muttered it was the one most commonly used.

Nodding Caine tried to ease away but she arrested him with a deep peering deeply into those soft, caring eyes that knew so much about life and her.

"Are you a priest," she asked the words making her chest hurt?

"I was once," he admitted.

"But no longer," she was sure which answer she wanted?

Caine shrugged, "Now I am a healer and teacher."

"But you're not celibate," the word was poison on her tongue?

He smiled such a lovely smile, "I am a man like any other man."

So he took lovers he had women this was suddenly very important. "You are not like other men," she told him flatly as he added some new ingredients to the pan, "You are a special person which is why I must tell you about Tanaka the man hunting me, he is the best killer I have ever seen one of the deadliest men alive a true ninja master and he will kill you if he finds you. I don't want to see that happen, you deserve better."

Having been hunted many times by many killers Caine felt no fear, "This will soon be ready," he nodded at the bubbling soup.

"Give it to me then leave here, don't let the hunters trap you in this place I mean it Caine."

Not reacting to this the tall man stirred slowly, "I do not fear death," he said seeming to talk to the shadows or maybe to his memories.

Maya frowned everyone feared death, "Then you should," she said, "Life is too important to waste."

"Protecting you is not a waste," his eyes came back alive and full of energy and she ached for him, longed for him to take her now, "I will not run or hide from this man and he will not kill me."

Many had said that; Tanaka had cut them all down he was remorseless.

The vagabond was called Kuo he was elderly but not weak, according to rumour he knew everyone in this area and as he was dragged forwards Tanaka took out his sword, polishing it with a clean rag.

"I am looking for a man, tall, bare foot, a martial arts expert," the gaze jumped to Kuo, "Do you know him," the man's terrified gaze was answer enough, "Where do I find him," the sword was placed closed to the scrawny neck, "If you are wise old man you will tell me for even at your age life is precious."

Looking deeply into those cold pitiless grey eyes Kuo knew his life was all but over, "I cannot help you," he said and Tanaka smiled his teeth brilliantly white.

"Hold him," said the ninja master, "Extend his left arm," the sword rose slowly, "I will not ask a second time Kuo and I can hurt you a lot before I kill you."

Maya heard the scream terrible and drawn out one of pure pain, moments later came another just as piercing; the third scream caused her to sit bolt upright and make her stitches nag.

Someone was dying close by and she had a pretty good idea why. The silence that followed was an orchestra of dread and she looked for Caine where was he?

Movement behind her silent but to a ninja it spoke volumes and when she turned she held two knives, Caine was a silhouette, "The time has come," he said, "But you are not ready to fight."

It was true she was still weak, still feverish but his potion was doing its work and she felt better than she had more lucid and able to at least hold a weapon.

"I was born to fight," she threw back uncoiling from the floor in a smooth arc, she looked at him but he held no weapon was he mad, "Arm yourself Caine."

This met with a shrug and parted hands then he moved to a window, rain splattered this but not too much and beyond the glass three black blurs converged on the apothecary, "They are coming."

Knowing this Maya moved to a doorway, "How many ways out of here are there?"

Going over to a rug he pulled this aside to expose a trap door, "This tunnel leads to a shop 3 blocks away," he unlocked the catch and lifted the door waving her down but Maya hesitated.

"We go together," she insisted.

"I can slow them down," Caine offered.

"I'm not leaving you to die," once she would have she would saved herself and to hell with him but that was the old Maya.

With a sighed he climbed down the ladder and she followed pulling the trap shut behind her, glad there was light but not sure what was producing it.

The tunnel was large, big enough to stand up in it wasn't a crawlspace, she noticed pit props supporting the ceiling and was impressed by the design.

Caine said, "Chinese coolies, slaves built this in the 1870s to dig with tin and copper."

"How did you find it," she asked?

"I like to explore my environment," he responded.

"You mean look for boltholes and escape routes," it was what she always did then decided to be bold to ask a question that had nagged away at her, "mother or father," she said, "Which of them was from the east?"

He didn't seem offended, "My mother."

With Maya it had been her father a wealthy Japanese businessman with no interest in martial arts or his children, a man she hardly ever saw and then he was dead killed in a plane crash along with her mother.

"I was an orphan at six," she admitted not sure why she was telling Caine this revealing so much of her life, "The clan took me in."

"Why would they do that," Caine enquired, "Ninja aren't known for their charity?"

The remark didn't anger her, he was right, "Turns out dad's company had employed them for some 'business' a lucrative ongoing deal so they felt an affinity to me."

Caine didn't enquire into the sordid details for which she was glad but he did ask, "Why did they train you in their secrets?"

Maya recalled what sensei had told her the first time they met, a day when she almost died.

 _The dog came out of nowhere a wild, ragged stinking thing with one ear gone and body covered in sores where it had been whipped often. To little Maya it was massive a great hulking monster with slavering jaws and yellow fangs, like a demon from the books she read. Frozen with terror she just stood there as the growling, snarling brute advanced parting its jaws from which this vile substance dribbled it might have been blood._

 _Wild dogs were common in the region where she lived, most were feral and would attack children even pregnant women because they were mad with hunger._

 _This thing looked hungry to Maya and it was certainly mad so she picked up the only thing to hand a rusty spade someone had abandoned and held it in her trembling hands. The spade was longer than she was and stank of neglect part of it caked with earth._

 _Unimpressed the dog kept coming growling louder now, spade raised Maya made herself shout at the dog not words as such just noises, snaps; they bolstered her own confidence._

 _Instead of running off the beast attacked and reacting without thought she brought the blade of the weapon up to smack it across the nose knocking if off course and drawing blood._

 _Enraged the brute came at her again, pivoting not sure what she was doing she hit it again a downwards blow this time to the skull._

 _Dazed the monster went for a low bite maybe to her legs, Maya struck its neck with the shaft of the spade deflecting those awful fangs to one side then she kicked the dog, booting it hard in the ribs with all the might she could summon a front snap kick as she would later learn to call it._

 _The dog flew away and kept going having had enough of this tiny terror, it needed to find easier prey._

 _Emerging from the shadows sensei (as she would come to call him) nodded his head in appreciation, "Most impressive," he grunted, "Where did you learn these techniques," he asked but Maya didn't understand what he meant so the man went on, "Bo jitsu," he indicated the spade she still held, "And mae geri," he pointed at her kicking leg?"_

 _She had to be honest, "I don't know sir they just came to me."_

 _"With training you would make an impressive warrior, come child let us go to my dojo," and so her training had begun a routine that would last for over a decade._

Shivering in the mine tunnel Maya noticed some steps up ahead another ladder, the way out, "There was this one ninja a sensei he saw in me a potential I didn't know I had, taking me as a student he taught me the ways of combat," ways she had learned quickly, "What about you Caine who saw your potential?"

Smiling to himself he climbed the ladder inserting a key into a lock, the trap opened slowly into darkness, stillness, Caine listened for several seconds then moved further upwards his keen senses not able to detect anything until it was too late.

The net was on him before he could withdraw tying up his arms and blinding him, then skilled hands pulled him up off the ladder and a cold hard point touched his cheek.

"Come out Maya we have your friend, we will kill him if we have to," Tanaka was not smiling he rarely did even in triumph. Knowing there was no choice Maya skipped up the ladder, by the time she reached the room it was illuminated.

Four men with Tanaka she'd expected more but these were the best four she knew them all, Tanaka's friends and training buddies; guys he could trust to remain silent.

The net was taken off Caine who sat cross legged on the floor a sword to his face; he was surprisingly calm for a man about to die. The sword was held by Sakura an expert with all weapons, his cruel face had never shown pity to anyone inside the dojo or out of it.

Stood slightly to one side Tanaka regarded her, "And so the chase ends as I knew it would," he remarked.

"Let Caine go he isn't part of this, spare his life Cho please."

"You beg for the life of another, I'm surprised Maya this isn't like you at all and it isn't the ninja way but then you aren't a real ninja are you?"

Pride stung she faced him back straight and body poised, would he let her die in combat, "I am as good as you," she told him but Cho snorted.

"You woman are a thief," he accused, "Where is it the thing you stole from us," eyes flicking to Caine he added, "She is not the helpless victim you thought half-breed."

Calmly, languidly Caine replied, "Maya is not a victim and neither am I."

Thank you said her eyes for respecting me and speaking the truth, "The scroll is mine sensei bequeathed it to me."

Rage boiled behind the grey eyes, "That senile old fool, why would he give you a list of all our warriors?"

"Insurance, protection," she threw back, "He knew that once he died I'd be an outcast again despised by your kind so he gave me something I could use to keep you at bay," only it hadn't worked.

"Liar," Cho spat, "Deceiver, betrayal of our clan."

Maya had never betrayed the clan even when it had rejected her, "I won't use the scroll I promise not unless you make it necessary."

"Where is it," Tanaka demanded?

Arms wide she smiled at him, "Do you think I'd be stupid enough to keep it on me?"

"So where is it," Sakura roared, "We searched your apartment, your car, even sensei's safety deposit box."

The sword tip he held wavered slightly catching the light and she saw Caine's eyes alive with purpose he was going to do something he would not die easily and neither will I she mused.

"I will not tell you," she looked into all of their eyes, "Kill me and the clan is finished."

Taking two steps forward Tanaka raised a hand to strike but she didn't back down or cringe, let him try, "It'll be in police hands within the hour along with all your dirty secrets," she meant it.

"Besmirch your late father's memory tarnish his company, I don't think so," Tanaka decided but Maya had nothing to lose anymore everyone she loved was dead and soon even Caine would be to.

"Go ahead Cho kill me, you've wanted to for years ever since I gave you that scar over your left ear," it had been done during fencing, sword versus halberd when they were fifteen and he had called her a 'stupid gaijin' well she'd taught him a lesson that day and would this.

Rage exploded through the ninja warrior she could see it even if no one else could, pure undiluted hatred.

"Kill the half-breed," he snapped and that was when Caine moved. Sakura should have been prepared but he wasn't, he was too wrapped up in the drama unfolding to react fast enough.

Caine had kicked him, tripped him and taken the sword from his grasp before he realised he was out of the game, one last kick robbed him of consciousness and Caine was on his feet.

Nagamine and Itosu lunged at the prisoner with knife and axe respectively but batting both aside Caine went into a spin becoming a vortex of movement that no blade could touch.

He kicked Nagamine on the chin easily and his fist found Itosu snapping his head around, the sword handle (not its blade) hit the first man on the temple robbing him of awareness and Caine turned to deal with the second catching his axe holding arm and using it as a fulcrum to throw him into some boxes.

Tanaka rested a hand on Maya's shoulder his sword aimed at her middle, "Kwai Chang," he said softly and Caine looked, "Stop now or I run her through."

Only Denko was left standing he was stood to one side uncertain how to proceed; Caine also seemed unsure but Maya was without doubt.

"He's going to kill me anyway aren't you Cho, because that's what you do isn't it you spill blood?"

"Drop your weapon half-breed, you fight well but you aren't good enough to stop me from killing her."

Maya could see Caine measuring distance and angles, thinking about possible moves and how he could get to Tanaka; he thought like a ninja but he was a shaolin a man of peace who honoured life not comfortable with taking it.

"Denko take the sword off Kwai Chang," Cho ordered and when Denko hesitated, grey eyes fixed him cold and inhuman. With a clatter the sword hit the floor, Caine relinquishing it by choice.

That was when Maya made her move, pivoting to the right she moved away from and around Cho's weapon bringing her own into play a fist held razor, she hit him and cut him marking his face cutting the cheek to the bone.

With a snarl of surprise and pain he stepped back clutching the bloody wound, only then did Denko act finding courage from somewhere, he threw the tanto in his left hand the small knife sailed through the air in an arc.

Caine jumped for it his hands outstretched but he wasn't fast enough and Maya fell with a cry, the tanto embedded in soft flesh.

Bleeding heavily Tanaka swung his sword up high and brought it down with a loud scream, normally he never missed but he was slightly off balance and he was not up against a passive victim with no training.

The plank in Caine's hands struck the ninja a powerful glancing blow and sent him pitching forwards right into the open trap door, he had no chance to save himself and plummeted downwards into the mine tunnel with a scream.

Denko fled his courage deserting him, he reached a window and tugged it open his foot on the sash when the plank of wood (thrown expertly) impacted with his skull rendering him senseless.

Great throw thought Maya as she fought for breath, the pain eating into her, she couldn't see Tanaka he hadn't emerged from the tunnel but she could see Caine his face close enough to caress to kiss so she did both.

"Lie still," his advice was accompanied by a return kiss soft and sweet on her lips.

She knew the wound was serious by his eyes by their worry and concern, her own instincts told her the same thing. She had seen enough death and enough wounds inflicted by knives to know the truth; know it and accept it.

She did not fear death, her training had prepared her for it, a ninja had accept death as part of life.

"Hold me," she implored and he did wrapping his strong arms around her and she wondered what living with such a man would be like, loving him every day; the fact she couldn't was her only regret.

"Tanaka," she asked and Caine looked returning to shake his head.

"The scroll is hidden near your cooking pot," it was no use to her now but it might be of value to him, "Do with it what you will," she wanted him to kiss her one final time and lifted her head, his lips met hers warm and tender and Maya sank into the pleasure of the moment.


End file.
